


Together

by SegaBarrett



Category: Hell on Wheels (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of peace for the little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hell on Wheels, and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: This was for emeraldarrows for fandom_stocking 2014 :)

In her way, she looks like Elam.

She doesn't yet have a name, but calling her "the baby" seems to fit the bill. It isn't as if there are any other ones around.

Eva keeps her close, whispers things in her ear and tells her of the amazing things she'll do one day. She believes it. Maybe she won't be tied down the way her parents were; maybe for her, all the trappings will be gone, somehow.

But that's in the future. So are all the worries, except for those trailing in the past. In the moment, all seems right. Elam is lying his head on her shoulder, uncharacteristically silent, and they both have a hand slung around the baby, who is uncharacteristically awake. She's using her tiny fingers to pull at Eva's shirt and then at Elam's hat, and she's exploring everything.

Maybe she understands more than they think.

Elam's eyes open slowly, and he lets out a yawn and stretches. The picture is broken, but only for a moment. He shifts to loop his arms around Eva, too, and he mumbles something about it being early, yet. There's enough time for him to chase around Bohannon later. Nothing is pressing, not in this moment.

The baby looks up at Elam and lets out a tiny giggle.

Eva touches her hand to Elam's cheek.

"She agrees," she tells him. "Let Bohannon fend for himself this time. Stay with us. Let the moment last."

Elam just looks at her and holds them a little closer, but she knows he's promising to do just that.


End file.
